Caught In The Sun
by PulliverTheAlmighty
Summary: The girl was so happy she turned and gave riven a huge hu- wait what. Lux was hugging her. OH MY GOD. A little liven story i'm working on because this ship deserves more attention like a lot more [rivenxlux]
1. Chapter 1

An Enemy has been slain

Riven backed away from the ghostly figure standing before her. This is why she hated the deathsinger. He always loved to give you one final message, often a simple reminder of his immense power. The lich certainly enjoyed flaunting his domain over the dead. And he was right, he definitely was very powerful. The exile sat herself down, exhausted by the well-needed gank on mid lane. Mind wandering, Riven looked over at the mid laner in question, Lux. She too was exhausted and sweating profusely. All hot and sweaty, her golden hair seemed to flow like light, and her deep blue eyes like sapphires seemed to emit their own otherworldly glow. Wait, what? WHAT? Riven scolded herself, incredibly shocked at her... in-depth analysis. That's when the feeling washed over her. She knew the feeling. One could not play against the deathsinger and not know this feeling. Riven looked up cautiously, and low and behold there stood (or hovered) a seething red ball of pure energy. Voices rang from that ball, voices everyone had heard. They were described as the temptations. They whispered thoughts in your ear: _do it, come on just do it. You know you want to. What's so great about this world. You don't want to die? Pah, who ever heard of such a thing. Everything would be better, Riven. You won't have to worry. Come and see your friends in Fury Company. _That last one hit hard. She still thought about them every day. She watched the ball travel closer and closer to her head until... something whizzed past her. What seemed to be a gigantic bubble appeared around her. The bubble dissolved the red mass floating above, but a tiny bit of the energy had managed to reach her. _Thank God Lux is here._ Riven agreed with her summoner on this one, if that beautiful girl hadn't been there she'd be dead. Riven was so happy she could hug the girl, and even kiss her and then maybe they- NO NO NO, FOCUS RIVEN. Riven slapped herself physically to get those horrible thoughts out of her mind. Lux gave her a look of confusion, and Riven made sure to give a short thank you before walking back into her jungle. Far away she heard the cry of Renekton.

An ally has been slain!

Against her intent, Riven's mind traveled back to that moment in mid lane. Well, those moments where she'd gotten all flustered and giddy over Lux. Riven was used to it by now, it happened all the time. Lux always brought out this feeling deep inside Riven, like something was pulling on her insides. But rather than being painful it was actually kind of enjoyable, just kind of awkward. Riven not one to jump to conclusions, thought that it had something to do with their bloodlines. Think about it, Riven was a fearless Noxian warrior while Lux was a pleasant Crownguard girl. It's just natural she'd make her uncomfortable. The pleasantness was the thing Riven had been pushing off for some time now. Riven wasn't sure why the girl brought out all these feelings. She could always do some... experimentation in order to determine what this mage was doing to her. She was only a light mage, and Riven was quite positive the kind of spell required to bring such strange feelings either didn't exist or was so totally illegal. Still, it could be possible. If she was a Crownguard, she had access to the royal library, and several high demacian mages. Riven wasn't exactly sure if that's how magic worked, but it could certainly be possible. She decided to do some testing. She pushed aside the leaves in order to get a good look at mid lane.

An enemy has been slain!

Lux jumped into the air, celebrating her kill. The Deathsinger was glaring daggers, an act theoretically impossible for a skull. Speaking of which, it was goddamn scary how the lich managed to articulate facial expressions with _solid bone._ Riven set her focus back on Lux. She was purposely skipping circles around Karthus's Defile spell, mocking him in a way that was so cheery it was even more annoying. Karthus wasn't the only one that thought so, at that moment the Barbarian King, Tryndamere walked out of one of the bushes by the river. Panicking, Riven sent a mental message to the girl. _Lux, watch out, Tryndamere's behind you. _The girl got it just in time, narrowly dodging the barbarian's swing at her neck by kneeling down and pivoting. Riven watched as her eyes went a blinding white and she directed the tip of her staff directly at the barbarian's heart.

_Demacia!_

An Enemy has been slain! the announcer boomed.

Lux began to celebrate again, and she deserved it. That was one heck of a kill. Lux jumped into the air, as happy as could be, when a blinding blue streak of light hit her back. She was tossed forward a few feet, but not enough to get out of range of the turret. Riven jumped over the treeline, swearing to herself. She should have seen the barbarian push the girl back. But since the kill was one shot it didn't target her before. Riven saw the next shot emerge from the statue's staff. Lux looked up, horrified. Riven didn't know what to do. If she grabbed the girl it would just keep following them. There was no way to save her... oh my God there was no way to save her. Riven ran towards the girl, screaming her name, "LUX, LUX!". The giant blue orb slowly grew closer and closer. Time seemed to slow down. Out of sheer desperation, Riven dashed in front of Lux and jumped on top of her. She felt a searing pain travel through her back and up her spine. She watched as the whole world went dark. The last thing she heard was her own name. "Riven?". Suddenly her vision expanded. She saw Renekton in top lane, beating down Tryndamere. She saw Ashe and Sona down on bottom lane, dewarding while the enemies were missing. Suddenly she was back in the fountain. Riven sighed and looked over at the yordle standing in his old wooden shop. Her eyes wandered to a huge broadsword, coated in blood. "I'll take that one" she said. The yordle smiled. "Coming right up, miss," he said. He handed her a small little stamp. She took the little card used to manage items in her pocket. She gave the man her smaller and less bloody broadsword and a bag of gold. He returned with a whole hearty salute. "See you later, Miss Riven" he said. As Riven walked into her jungle she saw Lux limping back down lane. Riven sighed to herself. "Need some help?" she asked. Lux smiled. "Yes please," she replied politely, a slight sting in her voice. Riven crossed the already short distance to Lux and surprised her by lifting her up into a piggyback position. Lux squeaked in a way that twisted at her heart. She heard lux mumble. "What is it Lux?" Riven asked. Lux sighed. "Why did you do that?" Lux asked. "N-Not that it was bad, I'm just saying, you didn't have to." Riven shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said, which was the truth. It was all in the heat of the moment. Lux seemed to take that as a good enough answer. Riven set her down at the fountain and started walking towards the blue camp. "Riven?". Riven stopped in her tracks and turned around. Lux looked a little flustered. She opened her mouth and then stopped. Finally she looked Riven straight in the eye. "How did you know Tryndamere was coming?". Riven's heart stopped. Far in the distance she heard Ashe scream.

An ally has been slain!

"Gotta go," Riven said hurriedly. "See you later." Riven walked off, cursing to herself at that mistake. _What was happening to her?!_

_*chink*_

Riven loved that sound. It was the telltale sound of her sword hitting one of the league's many structures. Riven turned around quickly and dashed forward to avoid the blast of the giant exploding crystal placed at the center of the enemy nexus. She smirked, feeling like a complete badass. She always loved doing that, she tried to at the end of every one of her matches. She turned her head to look at her teammate and friend Ashe. Ashe sighed. "Why you enjoy doing that so often," she said, shaking her head. Riven chose not to comment, and sheathed her sword as the blue light of the summoning magic enveloped her entire being. She found herself on a stone tablet with the rest of her team. Around her was a giant crowd of people, all cheering for the astounding victory. Directly to the left of her, Lux was giddier than a school girl, jumping up and down wildly. The girl was so happy she turned and gave riven a huge hu- wait what. Lux was hugging her. OH MY GOD. The feeling that dwelled deep inside Riven suddenly emerged and engulfed her completely. She physically could not think. All she could think about was that warmth against her sat there, dumbstruck, staring at the crowd. Riven's mind wandered. She suddenly realized something. She didn't feel uncomfortable at all. In fact she wasn't sure she ever her right now, it felt like quite the contrary. She felt right at home in the blonde's arms. Riven was utterly confused by this girl who was unintentionally toying with her emotions. She was scared. Now she was absolutely certain it was a spell. All of it. The mage _was_ toying with her. Lux released Riven from her embrace, finally letting her free. She walked away from the platform and towards the door, peering towards the stone tablet that held up the enemy team. The deathsinger gave her a knowing look. What did he know exactly…? It was terrifying to think about. Riven made her way towards the door. She was just relieved to be alone again.

"Riven!"

The exile stopped in her tracks. _Please, oh please, for the love of Valoran, don't let it be her._ Back on the platform, Lux was giving her a warm smile. "Don't go yet," she exclaimed, stepping off the tablet. "I wanted to talk to you about something". She gave Lux the best smile she could muster. "Oh," she said. "What is it?" Lux started slowly walking towards her. "Well," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me. Just as a celebration". Riven's heart stopped. This could not be happening. This physically could not be happening. The mage wasn't done with her trickery. She must be intent on torturing her. _It's because I'm Noxian_. _Yeah, that has to be it. Totally._ But then Riven got an idea. She could beat the girl at her game. She could get all touchy and feely too. She could torment this girl. Riven was definitely no stranger to excessive flirting. After years of travel she knew how to get her way. Riven smiled. "Sure," she said. "I would love to". She turned and began walking back to her room. Behind her, she heard Lux yelling, "I'll come to your room at eight!". A smirk slowly spread across the face of the exile. This would be perfect. "Alright," she returned the call. Victory would be hers, no matter the cost.


	2. OMG much sorry wow

OMGEEEE I am soooooo sorry guys. I haven't been able to upload lately due to school and kinda getting kicked out of my house. Anyway I still have some school work left but I'll try to update soon. Again, so sorry to just disappear like that, in exchange I'm posting a short little story showing a bit of backstory. Anyway I just wanted to post this as a huge apology, updating asap.


End file.
